Night terrors
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Cinco momentos entre los gemelos antes de la noche de la prueba. [Defteros x Aspros - Drabbles - Yaoi]
1. Fear

**Advertencias:** twincest, lime.

**N/A: **El título es irrelevante, pero como así se llamaba la tabla que usé y no quise pensar más, pues ya (lo que sale aquí es parálisis del sueño, no terror nocturno). Hecho para el evento 108 estrellas del foro Saint seiya yaoi 2.0.

* * *

**Fear ~84. Chiyu** – Estrella oculta o de la reclusión

—¿Pero qué es?

—Es… —Aspros titubeó, arrugó la frente y alzó el puño en el espacio entre su hermano y él.

—Es poder —completó, concentrando su cosmos hasta que fuera visible alrededor de sus dedos ajustados: dorado, cálido y prometedor.

Moviendo el ángulo de su mirada mas no de su rostro, analizó los cambios en la expresión de Defteros para determinar si podía verlo, sentirlo…

Lo más conveniente hubiera sido que no, que Defteros continuara con esa mirada entre curiosa y despistada que había tenido durante varios minutos, desde que el tema del cosmos surgió mientras Aspros se preparaba para salir a entrenar y declamaba el diario monólogo sobre sus planes y obligaciones para el día.

Pero Defteros veía la luz; Aspros incluso percibía la energía resonar ligeramente con el poder recluso de su hermano. La revelación le causó un tirón al corazón... Una sensación inusual que se reflejó en el acercamiento de sus cejas una a la otra, y la repentina tensión en sus labios. Las pupilas de Defteros chispeaban absorbidas en la curiosidad del momento y, pese a la máscara, Aspros juraba que tenía la boca entreabierta en sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Aspros se veía lidiando con una triza irreconocible de miedo que no tenía aparente razón de ser.

Se trataba de su hermano después de todo, era de esperarse que existiera el mismo potencial en él…

_¿Por qué lo habían elegido entonces?_

Aspros apretó el puño, resguardando su propio poder hasta hacerlo desaparecer de la vista de su gemelo. Su cosmos se apagó, y él sonrió con amabilidad antes de batir juguetonamente el cabello del menor, y decir a modo de despedida:

—No hace falta que lo entiendas. —Esto no era para Defteros.


	2. Blood

**Blood ~21. Tenyi **– Estrella extraña o de la singularidad

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó Aspros. No preguntó quién había sido, dónde lo habían descubierto, por qué no había sido más precavido… Simplemente le pidió aquello y le instó a obedecer con una mirada de desacostumbrada severidad.

Defteros obedeció. Deslizó la playera a lo largo de sus brazos, alzándolos sobre su cabeza, e incluso durante los momentos en que la prenda lo cegó, pudo sentir el carácter enjuiciador con que los ojos de Aspros revisaban sus heridas frescas, aún sangrantes. Intentó no sisear por los disparos de dolor que generaba cada movimiento, dejó la playera sobre una silla y continuó con sus pantalones; un poco vacilante, pero siempre obediente. El silencio de Aspros lo enervaba, pero estaba seguro de que una vez que comenzara a hablar, se hallaría prefiriendo volver a este silencio, así que no hizo nada por romperlo.

Una vez que su cuerpo quedó libre de toda ropa, sucia y con desgarres de látigos, Defteros pegó los puños a sus muslos, y encogió los hombros tensamente a la vez que miraba hacia abajo para seguir los puntos amoratados en su propia pial. Alzó los brazos al recordar la máscara, pero Aspros lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera quitársela.

—Al baño. —Fue la nueva orden. Defteros tuvo que caminar desnudo hasta ahí, donde Aspros finalmente le retiró la máscara con extraña parsimonia, causando que hasta el mínimo susurro de los amarres le causara carga de conciencia.

A los pocos minutos, Defteros se encontraba abrazándose a sí mismo mientras Aspros le echaba agua encima y refregaba sus laceraciones con intencional brusquedad, haciéndole respingar y gruñir constantemente. Defteros parpadeaba sin querer con cada chispazo de ardor cada vez que Aspros se ensañaba con algún raspón, pero guardaba la noción de que estaba siendo atendido y cuidado; todas las acciones de Aspros en ese momento —en cada momento, cada día—, eran guiadas por su determinación por protegerlo, algo contra lo cual Defteros había atentado con su imprudencia.

Después de varios minutos, cuando ya todas las heridas estaban limpias y no quedaba pizca de tierra sobre su cuerpo, las manos de Aspros apaciguaron el ímpetu de sus roces y comenzaron a portarse bastante más tranquilas conforme empujaban el agua desde sus hombros, o a lo largo de su espalda donde nunca dejaba de chorrear desde su cabello, o sobre su pecho, entre las líneas de músculos que había comenzado a desarrollar de un tiempo para acá.

Y con el paso de las manos de Aspros a ese nuevo ritmo, no desapegado y castigador, sino autoritariamente gentil, Defteros experimentó una serie de escalofríos singulares que lo estremecían mucho más profundo de aquellos originados por el agua fría que vestía a su piel. Cuando Aspros se quedó quieto frente a él, los ojos de Defteros cayeron instintivamente sobre su boca.

—No volverás a venir así. —La tercera orden de la noche, con los dedos de Aspros sosteniendo su mandíbula y una mirada oscurecida directo a su rostro que daba la apariencia de leer pensamientos.

La captura ambiciosa de sus labios se lo confirmó.


	3. Cold

**Cold ~100. Chisu** – Estrella matemática

Lo había notado desde varios días atrás, una tarde que le pidió los primeros cinco libros de la repisa y en lugar de eso recibió seis. Por ello al presente se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, con la mesa interpuesta y una hilera de bollos a través de ésta.

Aspros movió dos bollos hacia sí mismo, desalineándolos del resto.

—¿Cuántos quedan?

Defteros miró concentradamente los bollos y movió sus labios discretamente mientras susurraba _uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Alzó la vista hacia Aspros, reteniendo la respuesta durante un par de segundos.

—Cinco —dijo finalmente, listo para retratar la diminuta media sonrisa con la que su hermano mostró satisfacción. Defteros pensó que ya pronto podría quitarse el antojo de probar tanto los bollos como los labios de su hermano —gusto recientemente adquirido—, pero, para su decepción, Aspros sacó tres bollos más de la bolsa para agregarlos a la hilera.

—¿Cuántos hay ahora?

Los hombros de Defteros cayeron varios centímetros al momento en que resopló desencantado. Aspros arqueó la ceja, sus labios volvieron a curvarse apenas en un aire divertido, y se detuvo a considerar que quizás esto no era tan importante. El que Defteros fallara ocasionalmente en su manejo de los números era producto de una enseñanza deficiente y el paso del tiempo sin que Defteros se viera en la necesidad de sumar o restar. Muchos años atrás, cuando eran niños y él mismo había intentado enseñarle lo mínimo que podía en sus tiempos libres, no tardaba más que minutos en cambiar de actividad al sentir que a Defteros se le dificultaba y que había formas más entretenidas de pasar el limitado tiempo juntos.

Así que en parte era su culpa, y por otro lado, perfeccionar sus habilidades matemáticas no era algo esencial para Defteros. El mismo Defteros claramente lo sentía así.

—Se van a poner fríos —protestó el menor, escurriendo una mano en dirección al bollo más cercano, sin dejar de tantear la mirada vigilante de Aspros...

Sonrió hasta enseñar los colmillos al ver que su hermano hacía lo mismo antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Anda, cómelos ya.


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmare ~70. Chiman** – Estrella llena

Agua entintada, la pureza original insalvable. Aspros abría los ojos cada vez, descubriéndose con la imposibilidad de moverse y un pavor martilleante carcomiéndole los huesos, su hipervigilancia haciéndole sentir en plena caída al enloquecimiento. Atrapado, sin poder hablar, sin poder controlar su propia respiración, sin poder decir que estuviera despierto hasta que Defteros lo ayudaba a sentirse así.

La primeras veces, su hermano compartió el terror al notar su estado. Después aprendió a esperar, a ayudarlo en la única forma que podía para sacarlo de esa pesadilla consciente. Se pegaba a su espalda, dejaba fricciones sobre su piel ansiando repartir calor y electricidad en esperanza de acelerar la respuesta de sus extremidades, y trataba de opacar las alucinaciones auditivas con su propia voz.

Aspros decía que la sensación de una presencia amenazante siempre venía de la mano con este tipo de despertares, acompañada por el convencimiento de su inminente muerte, incluso teniendo en claro que todo era producto de su percepción alterada. Así que Defteros lo tocaba, limpiándole el sudor, dejándole ver que sólo estaban ellos dos. Se acercaba a su oído y le aseguraba que pronto pasaría y que no había nada que temer entre las sombras; para variar, él se encargaba de hacerlo sentir seguro, aunque sólo fuesen peligros imaginados.

Entre la certeza de estar sofocándose, Aspros poco a poco sentía el control sobre su cuerpo restaurándose, malditamente lento. Y a pesar de la angustia que debía tragarse durante tales episodios, lo peor venía después, al voltear en busca de la mirada de su hermano y descubrirla llena de una mezcla escaldante de pena y preocupación.

Así no era como debían ser las cosas, pensaba Aspros, saboreando el amargo regusto de una terrible mañana mientras intentaba no lucir demasiado torpe al levantarse... y trataba de recuperar sus energías para ser de nuevo lo que le correspondía.

Fuerte.


	5. Darkness

**Darkness ~79. Chisoku** – Estrella presurosa

Defteros buscó la mano de Aspros, trancada apresando la sábana. Balanceó su cuerpo con lentitud una, dos veces, y otras más, explorando el alcance de su influencia. Sus dientes temblaron sobre el hombro de Aspros, sus yemas tentaron ansiosamente los nudillos tensos, sus oídos se llenaron de gruñidos ajenos y gemidos entre los que se hilaban palabras cuando era necesario.

No era necesaria más que una sola palabra.

—Defteros.

Y Defteros se remontaba a la confusa emoción de la primera vez, a la ausencia de justificación con la que su hermano se presentó como algo nuevo, algo que podía tener de otras formas, no sólo como una luz distante.

Con el tiempo y la repetición había aprendido a reconocer lo que significaba cuando Aspros alargaba tal o cual letra de su nombre, o si alguna parte se quedaba atascada entre sus dientes. Y si llegaba a demorar su reacción intencionalmente, Aspros no dudaba en comunicarse de un modo más demandante.

El abdomen de Defteros se contrajo reteniendo la siguiente embestida y la lumbre interna alebrestada por la mirada que Aspros le dirigió sobre el hombro: vívida e infalible incluso en la oscuridad, más inescrutable de lo que Defteros admitiría bajo circunstancias normales. El resuelto vaivén hacia atrás, que lo atrajo más profundo en el cuerpo del otro, culminó la clara exigencia de velocidad y rudeza.

Poniendo más peso sobre la espalda de Aspros, Defteros se desprendió de todo control y buscó hacer la unión entre ellos dolorosamente real. Ya no recordaba ni un poco del motivo por el que había buscado a Aspros con especial preocupación… Aquellos rumores del elegido por el patriarca no eran más que zumbidos distantes tras los sonidos de piel golpeando piel.

En su afiebrada desesperación, las enérgicas fricciones no fueron suficiente, e incluso en el último momento se sintió lejos de alcanzar al otro; ese mismo que despedía calor y gemidos bajo él y lo aprisionaba dentro de su cuerpo compartiendo lo único que quizás no debían compartir. Defteros se entregó al estupor con la confusa idea de no tenerlo.

Cuando despertó más tarde, solo en absoluta oscuridad, la ausencia de Aspros le supo mal... No en el sentido de siempre, sino de una forma mucho más aguda y alarmante que no supo explicarse hasta que se atrevió a recolectar lo suficiente de su ahogado cosmos como para distinguir el de su hermano.

El siguiente latido de su corazón vino con una presión dolorosa, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

Recogió su ropa y se dirigió presuroso hacia Star Hill.


End file.
